happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Crossover Characters/Miscellaneous
Jasonvoorhees.png|Jason Voorhees (Friday the 13th) Freddykrueger.png|Freddy Krueger (Nightmare on Elm Street) Calvin&hobbes.png|Calvin and Hobbes Dag and Norb.png|Daggett and Norbert (Angry Beavers) BuzzlightyearHTF.png|Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story) LotsoHTF.png|Lots-O-Huggin' Bear (Toy Story 3) Forky.png|Forky (Toy Story 4) HTF Ed Edd n Eddy by aohoshi2008.jpg|Ed Edd'n Eddy Garfield.png|Garfield Spy vs spy.png|Black & white spy (Spy vs. Spy) File:Tom_jerry.png|Tom and Jerry Wreck it ralph.png|Wreck-It Ralph Olaf (Frozen).PNG|Olaf (Frozen) Conker the Squirrel.png|Conker the Squirrel (Conker's Bad Fur Day) cat hat.png|The Cat in the Hat, Thing 1, Thing 2 Chucky doll.png|Chucky (Child's Play) Cow chicken.png|Cow and Chicken Gamewatch.png|Mr. Game and Watch 8e6f50daa14090e0d9e403e4fef01fb8.png|Son Goku (Dragonball series) MaiHTFVersion.png|Mai (Avatar: The Last Airbender) Helga pataki.png|Helga Pataki (Hey Arnold!) Ren&stimpy.png|Ren and Stimpy Felix cat.png|Felix the cat Hellokitty htf.png|Hello Kitty Wanderhtf2.png|Wander (Wander Over Yonder) Nikki HTF.png|Nikki (Swapnote) tim moby.png|Tim and Moby (BrainPop) komaeda htf.PNG|Komaeda (Super Dangan Ronpa 2) 3.png|Masky (Marble Hornets) Sketch36233234.png|Hoodie (Marble Hornets) TerroistTeam.png|FD God, Newbie, Lagger, Killer, Dumbass and Camper (Flashdeck Counter Strike) Clarence.jpg|Clarence (Cartoon Network's "Clarence") Krazy and Ignatz.png|Krazy Kat and Ignatz Mouse HTF Horton Hears A Who.png|Horton the Elephant and the Sour Kangaroo (Horton Hears a Who!) Mishima.jpg|Mishima Tuvache (The Suicide Shop) The Incredible Family.png|The Incredibles Inspector Gadget.png|Inspector Gadget Top Cat.png|Top Cat The Baudelaire Orphans.png|Baudelaire orphans (A Series of Unfortunate Events) Count Olaf.png|Count Olaf (A Series of Unfortunate Events) Dastardly and Muttley.png|Dick Dastardly and Muttley (Wacky Races) The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy.png|Billy, Mandy, and Grim Reaper (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) Evil Con Carne.png|Hector Con Carne and Boskov (Evil Con Carne) Teamo Supremo.png|Teamo Supremo The Grinch.png|The Grinch (How the Grinch Stole Christmas) Ted.png|Ted Dr._cockroach_by_emothebandgeek.jpg|Dr. Cockroach (Monsters vs. Aliens) T.U.F.F. Puppy.png|Duddley Puppy and Kitty Katswell (T.U.F.F. Puppy) Scooby Doo.png|Scooby Doo The Smurfs.png|The Smurfs (From left to right: Papa Smurf, Brainy, Smufette, Clumsy, Hefty, Grouchy, Harmony, Vanity, Greedy and Jokey Smurf) Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.png|Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Totally Spies.png|Totally Spies Toon Patrol.png|Toon Patrol (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) Lady and The Tramp.png|Lady and the Tramp The Cheshire Cat.png|The Cheshire Cat (Alice in Wonderland) The Xs.png|The X's Atomic Betty.png|Atomic Betty Basil of Baker Street.png|Basil of Baker Street (The Great Mouse Dectetive) My Melody and Kuromi.jpg|My Melody and Kuromi (Hello Kitty/Onegai My Melody) arthur.png|Arthur Read (Arthur) Minions.png|The Minions (Despicable Me/Minions) jailbot_and_jacknifle_htf_style_by_benjahermoso123456-d916sf4.png|Jailbot and Jackknifle (Superjail) big_hero_6_by_benjahermoso123456-d919aje.png|Big Hero 6 Hersh.png|Professor Layton the Werewolf HTF pucca.png|Pucca Soild Snake (Metal Gear).png|Soild Snake (Metal Gear) webarebears.png|Panda, Grizzly and Ice Bear (We Bare Bears) Fox McCloud (Star Fox).png|Fox McCloud (Star Fox) Russell (LPS).png|Russell (Littlest Pet Shop) Pacman.png|Pacman Taz (Looney Tunes).png|Taz (Looney Tunes) Beavis and Butthead.png|Beavis and Butthead The Powerpuff Girls.png|The PowerPuff Girls kablam__henry_and_june_htf_style_by_dev_catscratch-d6lg3kr.png|Henry and June (KaBlam!) Teen Tree Friends Go!.png|Teen Titans (DC Universe/Teen Titans Go!) Dudley Do-Right.png|Dudley Do-Right Peabody.jpg|Mr. Peabody and Sherman Bean.png|Mr. Bean Hulk.png|The Incredible Hulk Flora, Fauna and Merryweather.png|Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather (Sleeping Beauty) Triplets.png|The Triplets Bigbydawolf.png|Bigby Wolf (The Wolf Among Us) OC Tree Friend - Barney the Dinosaur.png|Barney Spyro_(Verison_Happy_Tree_Friend).png|Spyro the Dragon Dig Dug.png|Dig Dug|link=dig dug is and arcade charater and he drills through the underground and he pops the eniemies or smash them into a rock but in HTF form dig dug is a blue fox Jack_Frost_(version_Happy_Tree_Friends).png|Jack Frost HTF banjo kazooiw.png|Banjo Kazooie|link=banjo kazooie in htf style made by me Cat 0 9 tails.png|Cat o 9 tails (donkey kong country 2 diddy kong'2 quest)|link=1 of those cat enimies Swiper.png|Swiper the Fox (Dora the Explorer) Zootopia.png|Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps (Zootopia) Dhmis.png|Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 1467827931336.png|Shimmer and Shine I Feel Fanastic.jpg|Tara The Android- I Feel Fantastic 67580_1278776735610_full.jpg|The Original 22 Contestents and Chris and Chef (Total Drama Island) looterpng.png|Looters (Dead Rising 2) Happy Tree Baldi.png|Baldi (Baldis basics) Orange.png|Annoying Orange Happy Tree Friends Buddy Holly-0.png|Buddy Holly (The Crickets) KRubytheHTFsquirrel.png|Kurosawa Ruby (Love Live! Sunshine!!) Note that Flaky and Ruby's screams are alike. 459C6427-1606-4A38-A6B4-227C67229A38.png|Wally gator Category:Crossover Characters Category:Lists Category:Galleries